


for a long time

by troublemakersmark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Gift Exchange, M/M, Profound Bond Gift Exchange (Supernatural), i've never done this before?????????, oh god i hope i did this right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troublemakersmark/pseuds/troublemakersmark
Summary: It's finally a happy ending.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	for a long time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wtf_spn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_spn/gifts).



For what our souls are worth now, I'm happy it happened.


End file.
